


After all

by suzakukills



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's tired of waiting, Rin's oblivious and Makoto just wants to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all

"Fancy meeting you here, Tachibana," Makoto didn’t need to turn around to recognize the husky voice. 

"Of course I’d be here, I’m Kou-chan’s friend too," he stood up from his chair at the decorated table, and almost bumped into the taller man. Sousuke’s shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his tie put carelessly away in the front pocket of his suit jacket. 

"Still attached at the hip to Nanase?" his turquoise eyes fixed on Makoto’s, as he sipped his drink.

"Yamazaki-kun, you could just say Hi like a normal person you know," the smile on his face didn’t disappear, even as he adjusted his own suit jacket, Sousuke felt it was a little  _too cheesy_  that he’d picked a shirt that just went perfect with those green eyes of his, bleh.

 

"This is me saying hi," he held out his drink, motioning a toast, and Makoto’s head tilted to the side slightly, confused by the gesture. 

"Ah, there you are guys! It’s time for pictures," Rin almost yelled a few feet away from them, his hand motioning them to hurry his way, even with his hair slightly disheveled he pulled off that custom-made white suit, if not for his resemblance to Kou many of the guests might think he was the groom. Upstaging Mikoshiba Seijuurou was not an easy thing but somehow Rin had almost done it with his choice of clothes.

The two tall men nodded from the distance, and started to made their way to him; Growing relentless with their slow pace, he rushed forward and grabbed both of their arms, walking back, nearly sprinting actually, with his arms interlocked between them. 

Sousuke chuckled, both of their heights still going way past Rin’s, it was probably amusing to see him pull the both of them with such strength. Makoto wasn’t lost on the joke, he simply peered at him, rolling his eyes.

"Kou, I brought them," he informed, and both smiled at the sight of her in the white dress, sure they’d seen her before sitting in that big table in the middle of the hall but they hadn’t approached to congratulate her and Seijuurou just yet.

"Ah, Where’s Haruka-senpai? Don’t tell me he isn’t here yet!" a worried expression on her face, noticing they were missing one of them. "Gou-chan, don’t worry he’ll be here soon," Nagisa piped up and pulled on Rei’s arm as they joined the circle.

"Sou-chan, Mako-chan, hello!" the blond waved, clearly holding himself back from a more affectionate greeting as he took note of the situation. 

"What’s this? You won’t greet me, eh, Nagisa?" Rin ruffled his hair, and shook his head disapprovingly, always quick to the rescue Rei piped up, "Rin-san, I think that’s simply because you were the one to greet us at the reception," his boldness taken aback when Rin’s face came closer, his front row of teeth showing. He gulped.

"That Haru, he’s running late but we can’t keep the photographer waiting, he’s got another event after this Kou," Rin’s brow furrowed and he peered at the entrance of the hall, hoping Haru would waltz in at any minute.

"Mako-chan, do you know where Haru-chan is?" Nagisa tip-toed behind Rei, trying to catch a glimpse of the entrance as well.

"I-"

"He’ll be here," Rin cut them off, but motioned for everyone to get around Kou and Seijuurou so they could start posing for the picture. 

"Ah, you two stand on each side, since you’re so tall," the photographer looked at Sousuke and Makoto and waved his hand. 

"Go to the other side, Tachibana," Sousuke whispered and held his position, Makoto nodded and walked to the other extreme. "Sousuke, don’t order him around like that," Rin punched his arm playfully and stood next to him, squeezing  behind Kou’s chair.

"Do you want to grab a drink after this at my place?" he murmured lowly in Rin’s ear. "I can’t," he mouthed back. "I haven’t seen you in a while, why can’t you do it?"

"I gotta take care of everything here, now stand still," the shorter man shushed him, and looked back at the photographer.

"Is that really it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I’m saying if that’s really it or maybe this has something to do with Nanase."

Rin’s smile ended in a second, he rubbed his temple with his right hand and didn’t even dare to look at his friend. “Really? This is why we haven’t talked in a while, you have to let this go Sousuke, every time you bring him up it’s like you’re doing it to fight and-“

"Brother, stop whispering things! he’s taking the picture now!" Kou’s high pitched voice was enough to silence them both, as they put on their best impression of a smile for the picture.

The session went on for a few minutes, as the camera man asked them to switch places and try more dynamic poses, Haru got there by the time he was taking the last picture - right on time-.

Before their conversation could continue, Sousuke disappeared between the guests. The motion wasn’t entirely lost to Makoto, who only guessed at what was happening. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to answer Sousuke’s questions but if he had, he would’ve had to say that he actually didn’t know why Haru was late, lately getting in touch with him was hard and Makoto’s shifts at the fire station weren’t exactly allowing him to spend a lot of free time, whatever time he had he used it to sleep. Even his cat was starting to resent him for not playing with him.

The distance was normal, this much at least, his moving to Tokyo after they had requested more help at the station there had been hard at first. Getting used to days without Haru was like getting used to days without a part of himself, but he’d taken the opportunity to go when he’d realised his feelings. He had to stop them before it was too late, what he and Haru had was good and he intended to preserve it, leaving to Tokyo was a chance to put them away and concentrate on work.

It had probably worked all too well, and maybe the reason why finding Haru was hard was because he also resented the distance that Makoto had put between them, but they always bounced back and no matter what happened between them he knew that they would always be back together, it was like having another half. He would let go of his feelings for him, and then everything would be okay again.

He wondered if it was the same for Sousuke, that much he had figured out from the bone he seemed to have to pick with Haru. Even since their high school days. He had also put some distance between Rin and himself, and choosing to become a coach and having to let go of his dream of swimming in the olympics must’ve been just another brick between them, what with Rin fulfilling his own dream.

"Makoto," Haru’s voice interrupted his musings, and he found his best friend standing in front of him - his suit unironed but it was a victory to be shared that he’d even put one on in the first place. "Hi, Haru," his smile authentic as he beamed down at him, he could feel the relief in Haru’s voice when he spoke next. "It’s good you came," he added.

"Why is it so weird that I’m here?" he closed his eyes and sighed. "Huh?" blue eyes stared at him with confusion clearly reflected. "I haven’t seen you in a while, are you doing okay?"

"I’m doing great, and you? I tried calling you a few times but it’s been impossible to reach you," his sheepish grin hid nothing. Haru’s balance was almost lost, as Rin threw an arm over his shoulder, "You finally made it, eh," the intimate gesture that must’ve been like normal didn’t become lost in Makoto’s observing nature, he smiled at them, and excused himself.

"Rin, maybe it’s not my place to say anything but you should talk to Yamazaki-kun," he added before walking away, and realizing that maybe he’d need a drink or two after all.

"He’s right," Haru’s poker face didn’t change even as he agreed.

"I know, and I will, it just feels like it’s him who won’t actually talk to me, it’s like being in high school all over again."

"Rin"

"I know, I’ll talk to him, in the meantime just greet Gou," he let go and recomposed himself, tightening his tie and going on his way to find Sousuke.

**

"Hey," Rin always seemed to have a perch to finding Sousuke, even as he tried to disappear, but this time it was a little more obvious  - the garden.

"Hey," he parroted back and kept his eyes focused on nothing in particular, in everything but Rin.

"i’m sorry about before," his apology was honest, and he stood a little closer to Sousuke, the night breeze was chilly.

"No, I’m sorry," Sousuke turned sideways to take a look at his friend, his hair a little messy from before and his hands clasped together, he’d always had a tough time with the cold, without thinking too much he pulled him closer, his embrace tight as he rested his chin atop Rin’s head.

"Hey, let go," he squirmed beneath him.

"It’s cold isn’t it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Rin stopped moving around and he felt him relax under his weight. 

"I can’t do it anymore, Rin."

"Do what?"

"This, I’m falling apart like this."

"Then let go, idiot," the red-head joked and created some distance between them, but when he looked up all he could see was his friend’s serious expression, his eyes gleaming and it didn’t exactly seem to be of excitement. "Wait, what?"

"Don’t play dumb. You know, ever since you sent me that letter that was supposed to go to Nanase when we were kids, I’ve had this petty feeling at the bottom of my stomach and it just won’t go away."

"Huh? What letter?" 

"When you went to Australia. You know Rin, I could see the traces of the name you used and the pronouns you changed. I’m not angry, it’s just that I finally understand why even after I knew you needed that relay and Nanase wouldn’t go pro, that I still couldn’t like him but now I’m getting too old for this and I can’t stand it anymore."

"Sousuke, you don’t think Haru and I are like that, do you? That’s crazy, we’re both guys." Sousuke wondered what hurt more, his friend’s horrified expression or the fact that he was too blind to his own affections.

"I need some time," he hid away his face between his hands, his gesture of tiredness. That much was obvious. "Some time and then it’ll be okay, I knew it wasn’t normal to like you as much as i do, not for friends anyways but I thought it’d just go away but then it didn’t and now all I can think about is kissing you."

There was only silence between them, like not even the music from outside could reach them. A minute that felt like an hour.

"I don’t know what to say," Rin’s voice was trembling, low, unsure.

"I know, it’s fine. This is my problem and I’ll fix it myself but it’s going to take some time so just give me time," Sousuke’s posture didn’t break, and it was hard to understand him with his face still buried in his hands.

"Time? What do you mean time. Sousuke what does that mean."

"It means I won’t see you or call you or text you or anything for a while, I need time to sort out my feelings. Rin, you should do the same too, be more honest," the taller boy finally looked up and his droopy eyes appeared resigned, as if  coming to terms with his reality.

"I don’t want that."

"Then kiss me right here right now."

"What the hell, how did you come to that conclusion? What will that prove?" Rin’s tone was angered and it was as much to be expected, Sousuke knew, his voice was suddenly loud and the way he was gripping his own shirt, he knew he was holding back the need to grab him.

"If you can’t kiss me right here and right now then that’s all the answer I need from you," he wasn’t joking, there was no hint of humour in his proposition.

Rin understood, and it was easy to see what was going through his head just by looking at his eyes. Despite it all, he took a step closer, closing the distance between them, and Sousuke’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched his friend close his eyes, so tight that he could see the creases at the side of his eyes, and slowly tip-toe to reach his lips.

For a moment he thought of himself bowing down and capturing his lips, but then reality hit him and when he opened his eyes he saw how much Rin was trembling. His hands gripped his face softly, and instead he planted a kiss on Rin’s forehead.

"I’m sorry, Rin, I’m sorry," and in a moment the warmth around the smaller man was gone, and he was left alone in the garden. When he opened his eyes the door leading back inside was open and there was no sight of Sousuke. 

**

He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Kou, he thought about picking an even nicer present to send to her as an apology but staying there was out of the question, not after he’d finally realized that he and Rin would never feel the same way, he expected as much but still, whatever hope he had left was already gone.

In his rush to leave the premises, he didn’t even notice Makoto standing outside, cellphone in hand, and he collided into him completely, a tangle of limbs as both big men fell down, the cellphone in the other boy’s hand jumped away.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," he growled, and his fist slammed against the grass they’d both landed on.  Still unaware of the position he was on, Makoto beneath him and their legs intertwined, he continued to curse.

"Yamazaki-kun, do you mind getting up?" the request was shy albeit direct, and he noticed the entire time the man beneath him hadn’t even flinched at his violent outburst. Wasn’t the guy supposed to be a saint or something? Why wasn’t he horrified? 

Sousuke stood up, brushed himself off and didn’t even offer a hand at him to help him up, instead he headed to to recover the unhurt phone, and sighed of relief when he inspected it and it seemed to be fine.

"Sorry," he mumbled and handed the phone back at Makoto, who was still brushing off the grass from his butt, he extended his hand to accept it, and didn’t let go of Sousuke’s as they both clutched the phone between them.

"Are you okay?" 

"I’m perfect," the slightly taller boy faked a smile and tried to pull his hand back, but the grip was tight and unmoving and Sousuke realized that a saint he may be, but he was still almost as big as him and his build didn’t seem to be lacking.

"You don’t seem okay to me," his voice was calming, there was no cheap entertainment in him prying like this and when Sousuke looked up and met his green eyes he understood why everyone seemed so smitten with him. His gentleness was too much for him to bear feeling as wounded as he was.

"Hey, Tachibana, want to get out of here?" he relaxed his hand and at that Makoto let go. 

"Okay."

"Alright, later," Sousuke said, assuming his answer had been no and beginning to walk away.

"I said Okay, Yamazaki-kun" he shouted back, and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes must’ve been in shock because Makoto shook his head, and smiled again.

"That was unexpected," he chuckled, and for a moment forgot that he’d just sort of screwed up his relationship with his best friend.

"You look like you’re going to jump in front of a car if I let you go," Makoto didn’t laugh at this, and switched places with him, putting himself on the side of the road.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Takes a mess to know a mess," he admitted, and stretched his arms upwards. A ripping sound made them both erupt in laughter when they realized that the motion had ripped Makoto’s jacket. The poor clothing item looked like it was going to give out anytime, his body was just too much for it to bear.

"Are you really Saint Tachibana? Honestly, who are you?" Sousuke shook his head and halted, waiting for him to take off his jacket, the other boy slouched it over his shoulder and walked ahead of him.

"I’m feeling like I want to change myself tonight," he screamed, loudly, and minutes later an angry neighbour opened a window to declare he shut up. 

"Maybe I could help with that," and Sousuke didn’t exactly mean every bit of that implication, but the mood seemed right and he seemed to be giving less and less shits as the night progressed.

"Gou’s going to kills us," Sousuke said after a few seconds, trying to put the invitation behind them and avoid all awkwardness.

"I’ll tell her it was your idea," the fire-man laughed, and nearly tipped himself over to the street, quick on his feet Sousuke pulled him back, as a car passed by, and the sudden closeness made him realize that Makoto was actually a little drunk.

Upon closer inspection, his cheeks were flushed and he smelled of that expensive whiskey they’d been serving at the bar.

"Great, now i’m taking care of a drunk, could this night get any worst?" Sousuke patted the boy’s shirt, and straightened him up to walk and pushed him forward with his arms still on his shoulders as he walked behind him.

"I’m not that drunk," he complained and let himself be pushed to Sousuke’s pace.

"That is literally what every drunk person always says, Tachibana," and in a way, it was helping to take his mind off things, and why hadn’t he noticed that this guy was actually sort of appealing, and his cheekbones were just perfect and the green in his eyes was sort of enchanting. Great.

"Are you drunk too?"

"No, I’m heart broken but I guess in a way it’s the same thing. Now come on, we’ll drink more tonight and hopefully tomorrow I’ll forget I destroyed my friendship with Rin and you’ll be back to your old saint self," he made him lean against the conveniently placed stop-sign, and attempted to hail a cab, after 15 minutes standing there like idiots, drunk idiots he succeeded.

The cab ride was mostly uneventful, and Sousuke could’ve sworn he was getting drunk of the way Makoto smelled. “I was gone for like 10 minutes, how did you even get that drunk in that amount of time?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I told you, I’m not drunk, I just had a couple of glasses of whiskey and that’s it, but I never drink so I wonder…" he was facing the window the entire time, his body relaxed against the seat and Sousuke wondered if he realised his hand was touching his thigh. 

"So why were you drinking in the first place?" he asked, and put his hand atop Makoto’s and moved it back to him. 

"I think if anyone would understand the answer to that it’s you, Yamazaki-kun," his face turned to look at him and then it clicked. Sure, he’d always teased and mocked him but he never actually expected it to be true. 

How appropriate. 

"I suppose I do, then let’s do as good men do and drink to forget, how’s that?" He couldn’t help the smile that played upon his own lips, and this sympathy felt sort of nice. Sort of.

"You’re actually really good-looking aren’t you?" A finger poked his cheek and he wondered if Makoto was actually this flirty and talkative the entire time or it was just the booze talking.

"Of course I am," Sousuke pushed his hand back.

"Not that I care, but did you go kami kaze on yourself and confess too?" his question was laced with indifference, and he thanked the fact that the boy next to him was a little drunk to look at him properly.

"Oh no, I don’t need to do that because I already know the answer, to be honest this time in Tokyo has been really helpful, so I wonder if I’m already okay."

"Yeah, I wonder about that too considering you’re on a cab with me and not enjoying the wedding with them," Sousuke flicked his forehead and pulled out his wallet to pay the driver when he stopped in front of the bar they were going to.

"I told you, you looked like you were-"

"Hey, stop talking or I’m going to kiss you right now," his threat wasn’t flirty, and it was almost growled, as he handed the money to the driver and opened the door to get out.

They both exited without problems, since Makoto seemed to be perfectly fine with walking. 

"Sure, you can do that," he tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, the boy already had his eyes closed, expecting.

Sousuke laughed, for the second time that night, and instead quickly planted the palm of his head to Makoto’s lips. The other boy stepped back and made a disappointed face. 

"Wow, you’re a really bad kisser," he admitted.

"That’s because I didn’t kiss you, seriously, get it together," his turquoise eyes rolled and he motioned for them to enter the bar.

"I don’t know, I think you’re actually a-"

Sousuke’s arm was around his waist, pulling him closer and even with the pretty much non existent height  difference, he managed to dip him down enough to look down at him and kiss him. It was meant to be playful, but he felt challenged, and really none of the women and men he’d ever kissed before had complained about his technique.

His lips were soft, Makoto noted, and it wasn’t just a peck, his lips had moved with rhythm as he gently sucked on his bottom lip and traced his tongue over his top one, parting after a couple of minutes to look at dazed green-eyes.

"Okay, you’re good," he mumbled, pushing him back and creating distance, feeling himself sober up from whatever little alcohol had been in him.

"Wait, did I just?" Sousuke closed his eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"You did."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck," he growled, again. This time a louder sigh and a shaking head, denial at it’s finest.

"I won’t tell if you don’t tell?" Makoto offered, and his face looked apologetic, albeit a little disappointed.

"Let’s just drink and forget everything,"he motioned for the entrance of the bar, and thanked that there was no one outside to watch their little display. Sousuke’s ego was in fact his own worst enemy.

"Let’s do that," the smaller boy walked ahead of him.

As he watched him disappear inside, Sousuke noted it. “Tachibana, you’re a good guy,” he called after him.

"You’re not so bad yourself," he mouthed back, his voice lost in the loud pumping of the music.

Being heartbroken couldn’t be so bad after all with the right company.


End file.
